Not My Life
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Tim wakes up one morning to find himself married to Calleigh with two kids. How did this happen? Tim's been given a glimpse at what life would be like if he stayed with Calleigh, instead of his job. But will he want to keep his life?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

---------S/C--------

"_But..." _

"_I'm sorry Calleigh. I just..." _

"_I thought you loved me." _

"_I do. It's just..." _

"_Your job is more important." she said flatly. _

"_It's not that..." _

"_Yes it is. Get out of here." _

Calleigh was jolted from her thoughts when the break room door swung open.

"Hey Cal." Tim smiled. "Delko, you want to go out tonight?"

"No. I got work." he muttered. "See you guys later."

"What about you Calleigh?" Tim asked. She gave him a look and walked out of the room. "Guess I'm going alone huh?"

Tim sighed and went into the locker room. Calleigh was grabbing her stuff and Tim leaned against his locker.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You sure you don't want to come out?"

"Why? So you break my heart again?" Calleigh snapped, slamming her locker shut.

"Look, I apologized."

"You're an ass Speed. We were happy and you chose your job over me. We were better friends than lovers. I'll see you tomorrow." Calleigh grabbed her jacket and walked out. Tim shook his head and grabbed his helmet off the top shelf in his locker. He walked out to the garage where his Ducati was and got on. He sat there for a second, revving the engine then sped off..

-----------S/C-----------

Tim heard his alarm clock go off and an arm wrapped around his waist. Oh God. What did he do last night? A door opened and two sets of footsteps came in.

"You're mean!"

"No!"

"T.J bit me!"

"Liar!"

"I don't lie! Daddy, T.J bit me!"

'_It's just the TV. You fell asleep with the TV on.' _Tim thought, keeping his eyes closed.

"Tim, you heard her." a southern drawl said. Tim jumped out of bed and Calleigh propped herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Tim yelled. "You're in my bed and these two little monsters, whoever they are... get out!"

He stared at the two kids, a boy with blonde, spiky hair and brilliant green eyes and a little girl with dark curly hair and chocolate eyes. The little girl burst out crying and Calleigh pulled her onto her lap.

"What is wrong with you?" Calleigh hissed.

"What's wrong with me? Calleigh, why are you here?"

"I dunno. I've lived here for the past eight years."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Will you watch your mouth!"

"Calleigh, this isn't funny anymore."

"I really don't understand." she said slowly. "Ava, Daddy's just being silly."

Tim stared at Calleigh, rocking the little girl, Ava apparently. He let out a groan and looked around for his t-shirt and jeans.

"In the dresser." Calleigh said. Tim yanked a Yankees jersey and jeans out of the dresser, quickly dressed, and ran downstairs. He looked around and stared at the wall. Wedding pictures, birthdays, Christmas... Tim rubbed his eyes and blinked. Right there in front of him was Calleigh in a strapless white gown, smiling brightly with him in a tux, right next to her. Valera, Alexx, and two girls that Tim didn't know were flanking Calleigh while Eric, Horatio, Tim's brother, and father were flanking Tim.

Tim groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, then suddenly stopped. He glanced down at his left hand. On his left right finger was a white gold band. Okay... so what did he do last night? Did Eric and Calleigh decide to come out with him and... and they got married? But who's kids were those? Wait, no. That couldn't be it. Calleigh knows these kids. She obviously has known them for a while. The little girl... Ava? Yeah Ava seemed quite content with her. And why did she look just like Tim and that boy... T.J? Why did he look just like Calleigh. Calleigh said she lived here for eight years. So... so then T.J was what? Seven? And Ava looked about three...

This was utterly impossible. There was no way. He had just been at work yesterday and Calleigh hated his guts. How could they suddenly be married and have two kids?

"What is going on with you?"

Tim jumped and looked at Calleigh.

"How long have we been married?"

"Eight and a half years. Tim, you're scaring me."

"Calleigh, I don't remember any of this." Tim gestured towards the wall. "Yesterday you hated me."

"Of course I hated you. You stole my crime light, again."

"No. We weren't married. I don't know who those kids are."

"Tim, stop."

"Calleigh! This isn't my life!" Tim exclaimed.

"Oh so then I just married someone who looks like you?"

"No! We're not married! I'm not married! You're not married! You don't have kids! I don't have kids! We don't have kids together!"

Calleigh crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Honey, do you want to go to the doctor?"

"No! I want to go back to my apartment."

"Well an old lady lives there now, at least she did when we sold it. She had the hots for you so I'm sure she'll let you live there with her."

"Mommy, T.J kicked me!" Ava ran down to them, screaming and crying. "It hurts."

"I need to go. Drive. Away." Tim said.

"Timothy James Speedle!"

Tim froze and T.J raced downstairs.

"Mom, I didn't kick her."

"Then why does she have a bruise?" Calleigh asked.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tim turned around and looked at T.J.

"Tim, enough!" Calleigh yelled. "It's not funny anymore! T.J get ready for school."

"What about me Mommy?" Ava asked.

"I'll put an ice pack on you knee? How's that sound?"

Ava nodded. Tim rushed out to the garage and paled. He walked back in.

"Where's the Ducati?" he asked.

"That old thing? You sold it when T.J was born." Calleigh replied, setting Ava on the counter.

"No. No I didn't. I would never sell the Ducati."

"Well you did. You drive an Explorer now." Calleigh tossed the keys at Tim and he stared down at his hand. When was this joke gonna end?


	2. Chapter 2

Eric looked up as Tim stomped into the break room.

"Isn't it your day off?"

"No." Tim growled. "Ever wake up and feel like you've stepped into an alternate reality?"

"Yeah. When Max is mad at me. She's a totally different person."

"Wait Max... Maxine? Valera? Since when have you two been dating?"

Eric stared at Tim.

"You were my best man a few years ago."

"Oh you're in on this too I forgot." Tim muttered.

"Are you and Calleigh fighting?"

"We were. For a year. Then... then I woke up and I'm married to her with two kids."

"Right."

"Eric, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Okay. Calleigh and I dated okay?"

"Well you have to, to get on the road to getting married."

"Delko..."

"Okay go on."

"But... I was worried about work. I chose my job over her okay? You got mad at me and we barely speak anymore. She hates me, will only talk if it has to do with work. I went to bed last night a bachelor Eric and I woke up and I'm a husband and a father." Tim said. "And not a very good one."

Eric raised his eyebrows.

"Speed, those kids love you. You love them. You've been a totally different guy since T.J was born and Ava has you wrapped around her finger."

"Eric, I don't remember anything about them. I've never seen them before. I don't know who they are, what they like, if I've punished them. I don't remember them being born."

"Speed,"

A new lab tech walked into the break room then.

I don't remember our wedding or our honeymoon."

Eric stared at Tim and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you want a divorce?"

"Am I interrupting something?" the lab tech asked.

"No. We're not married to each other." Eric replied. "Speed,"

"Eric, I don't remember anything and I have a good reason to. Yesterday I was not part of this world. Yesterday I was in this crazy world where you and Calleigh hated me. But I don't know... it... there so much evidence that this is how things have been."

"And this is how they've been. Tim, do you want a divorce?"

"I..."

Tim thought for a minute. He knew he had been an idiot for leaving Calleigh and he still loved her. But he had screwed up and was paying the consequences. Now... things were how he wanted it to be but... how could he be her husband and a father to her children when he doesn't even remember them?

"You have to take me home."

"Why?"

"I don't know where I'm going." Tim mumbled. But he did know he wanted to see Calleigh.

----------S/C--------

Tim walked into the living room and saw Calleigh sitting there. Ava was playing on the floor with a Dora the Explorer doll and one of T.J's Teen Titan action figures.

"Hi." Calleigh looked up at Tim and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. He had decided in the car to act like he had a bad dream and thought that his world was over. Lame, he knew, but it was the best he could do at this time and he'd act like he knew Ava and T.J and try to be a good father to them. If he was stuck in this alternate life, he was going to have to make the best of it. "I just... had this crazy dream and I thought that was how life was. It was like I couldn't wake up and I just needed to clear my head."

"It's okay." Calleigh leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Ava, baby, T.J is gonna be mad when he sees what you're doing."

"I'm gonna eat you." Ava ignored her mother and stuck the Teen Titan in Dora's smiling mouth. Tim stared at the little girl in horror. How could something so tiny be so... vicious? Then he glanced down at Calleigh and realized he should never underestimate something just because of its size.

"Mom?" T.J called.

"What?"

"Have you seen Beast Boy?"

Tim glanced at Ava and realized the Teen Titan must be Beast Boy. T.J came downstairs and his green eyes narrowed, seeing his sister playing happily.

"T.J, hang on a second," Tim started but Ava cut him off.

"Look T.J! Dora eats Beast Boy!" she squealed.

"Ava, give your brother back Beast Boy." Tim said.

"But Daddy!"

"But Daddy nothing. Give it back."

Ava's bottom lip began to quiver and Tim sighed, not thinking he could take another bout of crying from the toddler.

"T.J, let her just play with it."

"No! She's always taking my stuff!"

"You steal!" Ava yelled. "You steal Dolly and hurt her!"

T.J took a step towards Ava and Tim grabbed him by the t-shirt.

"T.J she just wanted to play with it."

"She should've asked first."

"That's right she should've. Ava, apologize to T.J."

"No." Ava continued to play. Calleigh leaned back into the couch, obviously letting Tim take charge of this one. "He's mean."

Tim bit his tongue for a second and looked at his daughter. God that felt weird to think that. She looked like him, had Calleigh's personality, but his stubbornness. Tim glanced behind him to Calleigh but she just smiled. T.J decided he had had enough and marched over to his sister and yanked the action figure out of her hand. Ava began crying and ran over to Tim, climbing up onto his lap. Tim wrapped a strong arm around her small waist to keep her from falling off him. He sighed to himself as Ava looked up, her tearful chocolate eyes meeting Tim's.

"Daddy..." she had a pleading tone in her voice that had Tim thinking 'oh hell no.' He was a sucker to sweet, pleading tones like the one Ava had just put on. Why? He didn't know. Thank god no one at CSI talked that way or a lot of murderers would be running free over Miami.

"What?"

"I just want to play with Beast Boy." Ava said. Calleigh watched the pair, knowing what was coming.

"Well I uh... you... T.J... it's T.J's toy." Tim said. He glanced over at his son but he had ran back upstairs.

"Then play Dora with me."

"Is she gonna eat me?"

Ava giggled and shook her head. Tim sighed and nodded, knowing he would have to get used to this. Calleigh watched the two of them for a while, but more specifically Tim. There was something different about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Tim found himself growing more and more attached to Ava and T.J. Yes of course, he didn't have clue how he was actually being a father to the kids but for some reason, he, Calleigh, and their children bonded quickly.

"Hey beautiful." Tim snaked his arms around Calleigh's waist and she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey yourself handsome. What's got you so happy?"

Tim bent his head and kissed her quickly.

"You."

Calleigh smiled and turned back to the stove.

"Did you get the kids up?" she asked.

"It's Saturday. No school or daycare."

"True but it's also a good day to go Christmas shopping."

"And you want to tag those two along?"

"Sure. It'll be fun." Calleigh said, a humorous tone in her voice.

"Oh I see how it is." Tim smirked. "_You _go shopping while _I _deal with our children and hours of screaming and crying and..."

"And Santa pictures. That's why we better get a move on because everyone wants to see Santa."

"Please tell me I'm getting something for my services." Tim joked. Calleigh turned the stove off and then turned in his arms, sliding her arms around his neck.

"I'll see what my mom is doing tonight." she said.

"I like the sound of that." Tim leaned down and captured Calleigh's lips in a soft kiss.

"But first you have to go wake them up." she smiled. "Now go."

Tim gave her another kiss.

"I love you."

"Not gonna make me change my mind."

Tim sighed and headed back upstairs. He stopped in Ava's room first and lowered himself onto the toddler bed. Tim smiled, watching the three-year-old sleep. He had to admit, when he woke up that morning, he thought he was going crazy and wanted nothing to do with her or T.J. But now, Tim didn't want to live if she, T.J, and Calleigh weren't in his life.

"Ava..."

She ignored him but Tim could see the smile creeping up on her face.

"I know you're awake."

"I'm not awake." she whispered, pulling the blanket over her head.

"If you're not awake then why are you talking?" Tim whispered back. He reached over and pulled the blanket away from his daughter's smiling face.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi princess. Come on. We gotta wake your brother up." Tim stood up.

"Daddy, can I have a piggy back ride?"

"Hop on."

Ava squealed with delight. She jumped on Tim's back and locked her arms around his neck. Tim walked down the hall to T.J's room and over to his bed.

"T.J get up."

"Too early." he mumbled.

"Come on. We got to go shopping."

"I don't wanna go."

"Neither do I but your mom is making us. She's also made pancakes."

T.J was out of bed and downstairs before Tim left the room.

"Daddy, Momma made pancakes?"

"Yeah. Why you want some?"

"Yup!"

"Then we better go get some before T.J eats them all huh?"

----------S/C---------

"Dad, this is stupid." T.J whined. "I want to go buy a video game."

"Okay." Tim shifted Ava to his other hip. "Honey, can I please put you down?"

"No." she buried her head in his shoulder and Tim sighed.

"T.J, your mom is shopping right now. She decided that it would be good if we used this time to get the pictures with Santa done. Once we're done then we'll go get a video game. I promise."

Slowly, they progressed through the long line of kids and Tim put Ava down so T.J could take her up to see Santa. He watched as T.J pushed Ava forward and she sat down on Santa's lap.

"And what's your name?" Santa asked. Ava mumbled her name and looked down at her lap, her curly pigtails bouncing slightly. "And what do you want for Christmas?"

Ava started crying and Tim sighed. Why couldn't Calleigh do this?

"Daddy!" she wailed, stretching her arms to him. Tim walked over and picked her up.

"Shh... T.J, please hurry." he said quietly. T.J nodded and sat down on Santa's lap.

"Alright T.J what do you want for Christmas?"

"A dog. That's it. Nothing else." T.J said and hopped off his lap. "Let's go."

Tim wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Sport. Now lets find your mother."

They didn't have to look far. By the time Tim found Calleigh in KB Toys, Ava was down to sniffling.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" Calleigh took Ava from Tim and through a couple of packages at him. "Tim, what happened?"

"Santa asked her what she wanted and she started crying. I did not get the pictures." Tim leaned closer to her and lowered his voice so T.J wouldn't hear him. "And I think we need to go to the pet store."

"Why? Honey what did you ask Santa for?" Calleigh shifted Ava slightly.

"A dog." T.J mumbled.

"T.J, we talked about this." Calleigh sighed.

"Cal..." Tim gave her a look and she pulled him away from T.J.

"You said no."

"Well let him get it."

"You said he was too young."

"Calleigh, he's gonna be eight. Get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll go alright?"

"Okay."

Tim leaned down and kissed her quickly. He reached over and fingered Ava's dark curls.

"You okay baby?"

Ava nodded and Tim wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Be good for Mommy." he kissed her forehead and nudged T.J lightly on the shoulder. "Come on."

----------S/C---------

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder tiredly, hearing the sheets rustling behind her. Tim rolled over and stayed there for a couple of seconds before rolling onto his other side.

"_There hasn't been any change." _

"_How long could he be like this?" _

"_It could be days, weeks, months, even years before he comes out of it. Have you notified his parents?" _

"_Yeah. They're... on their way. My team comes in, you let them see him." _

"_Sure thing Lt." _

Tim moaned slightly and rolled onto his left side. Calleigh bit her lip and shook his shoulder.

"Tim, Tim, baby wake up."

"What?" he glanced over his shoulder at her. "S'wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. You looked like you were having a nightmare or something." Calleigh rubbed his back slowly.

"I don't know what it was." Tim admitted, sitting up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Would you choose me over your job?"

"Of course. You were thinking about when Horatio got suspended right?"

"What?"

"When Horatio got suspended back when we first got engaged and we had that new lieutenant for those few weeks and he gave us the ultimatum of either our job or breaking up. Luckily Horatio came back that next day. I threatened to quit but the chief intervened, saying that the lab would never find another ballistics expert like me." Calleigh smiled at the memory and Tim gave a small smile. "Are you sure you're okay Tim?"

"Yeah honey, I'm fine." But Tim really wasn't. That had to have been the weirdest dream he had ever had. Everything was dark and all he heard were voices. One sounded familiar, Horatio but the other was unfamiliar, though Tim thought he had heard it from somewhere. He wouldn't worry about it right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh smiled as she walked into Trace.

"Hey there handsome."

"Huh? Oh hey." Tim mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... weird."

"What is?"

"I thought I was hearing voices but..."

"Baby this is CSI. We've got tons of people here. Of course you're hearing voices."

"_She's going crazy." _

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Who's going crazy?" Tim asked.

"I'm beginning to think you are." Calleigh teased. "You're just working too hard. Take a break."

"Nah. If I keep occupied I don't hear it."

Calleigh gave Tim a strange look but nodded.

"I have to go pick Ava up from my mom's then I have a doctor's appointment. So I'm bringing her here and you need to watch her."

"Why don't you just go to your appointment, then get her?" Tim asked.

"My mom has to go out and can't take her."

Tim nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." he leaned over and kissed Calleigh quickly. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiled, then walked out. She popped her head back in quickly. "I expect my results when I get back."

"Slavedriver."

--------S/C-------

"_I'm just sorry. I wish that... that things were different." _

"_We have to go back to work." _

"_I don't want to leave him." _

"_Come on." _

"Daddy!"

"What?" Tim looked over at Ava. He had been home for some time now and Calleigh hadn't come back from the doctor's yet.

"Play Candyland with me." Ava ordered, handing her father the box.

"Play Candyland with me, _please." _Tim instructed. Ava rolled her chocolate eyes but nodded.

"Please?"

Tim really wanted to watch the baseball game but turned the TV off and opened the box, then set the game up. They agreed on best of five. The tally was 4-0 in Ava's favor when Calleigh walked into the house.

"Hey." Tim pushed himself off the floor and went over towards Calleigh but she went upstairs, slamming their bedroom door behind her.

"Daddy?"

Tim turned back to his daughter and saw the confused look on her face.

"Is Mommy okay?"

"Yeah." Tim wasn't so sure though. "Stay here, okay?"

Ava nodded and Tim disappeared upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and found Calleigh curled up on their bed, blowing her nose with a Kleenex. Tim frowned and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Calleigh let a few more tears be shed and shook her head.

"Please tell me."

Calleigh sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I haven't been feeling well the past few days."

Tim felt his heart begin to race, not knowing what Calleigh was going to say.

"So I... I kinda thought that I might be pregnant."

Tim hoped the shock wasn't visible on his face. Another kid? He just got used to being a father.

"So I made an appointment with my doctor and she ran some tests and... I'm not."

"Then... what's with the tears?" Tim asked.

"Because I wanted another baby Tim!" Calleigh exclaimed. "And I got myself so psyched that I was pregnant and... it's just a total let down."

"So then... what was wrong with you?"

"I was just stressed and have a cold."

Tim sat in silence and Calleigh got off the bed and walked over to the window.

"You don't want another one do you?"

"It's not that Calleigh. I just... Ava is still a baby."

"She's gonna be four Tim. She's not a baby."

"She's my baby." he bit his tongue. Where the hell did that come from? He barely knew the kid. Tim sighed and walked over to Calleigh, then wrapped his arms around her waist. "You really want another baby?"

"Yes but... if you don't want one then that's fine."

"Calleigh, I do." and Tim meant that. He had always wanted a family with Calleigh. Two kids, three kids, hell even four kids would be fine by him. He had been stupid about leaving Calleigh and sadly, he knew that he would never get another chance with her. Well that was until he woke up and had a family with her. Tim turned Calleigh around and kissed her softly. Calleigh immediately responded to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tim pushed her back onto their bed and Calleigh pushed him away.

"Tim..."

"What?" he had a dazed look on his face.

"Later. Didn't you promise T.J you'd take him to the park to play some baseball?"

"I did, didn't I?" Tim sat up and Calleigh wiped he lipstick off his lower lip.

"Straighten your shirt." she added, smiling slightly.

-----------S/C---------

Tim caught the baseball and lobbed it back to T.J.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Your mother ask you to talk to me?"

T.J snickered and shook his head.

"You're just... acting different."

"Like how?"

"Like... when you woke up that day. Kinda creepy."

"Oh." Tim examined the baseball in his hand, then threw it back to his son. "I'm sorry. But... am I back to acting the way I should?"

"No." T.J threw the ball back and Tim winced when it hit his hand. He knew he should've brought a glove. "We haven't spent a lot of time together."

"What are we doing now?"

"Well this is one of the first times."

They went into a lapse of silence, the only sound was the ball hitting T.J's glove. Tim thought over what he said. Did Calleigh realize he was acting... different or was it just T.J wanting to spend more time together?


	5. Chapter 5

"_I know I've been stupid the past few months but I just care about her. She was really upset and I hate seeing her like that. Now I may never have the chance to tell you I'm sorry." _

Tim woke up with a start and looked around. What was happening to him?

"Tim?"

He looked over and saw Calleigh watching him.

"Baby, you okay?"

"I don't know."

------------S/C----------

Tim found himself putting distance between him and Calleigh and their kids. He left early in the morning for work and came home late at night, long after the kids and Calleigh were in bed. He gave Calleigh short, simplistic answers when she asked talked to him. Tonight, Tim wasn't so lucky. He closed the door behind him as he stepped into his darkened house and a light flipped on. Tim swerved around and saw Calleigh sitting in his leather recliner, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Tim headed towards the stairs when Calleigh stopped him.

"Timothy, don't you dare ignore me. Come here."

"Cal, please don't."

"No I want to know what's going on with you. I want to know what's going on so when our daughter asks why her daddy is never there anymore, I can give her an answer."

"Well I dunno Cal." Tim spat. "Maybe you can tell her he's going insane."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true." Tim mumbled, running his hands through his hair.

"Sit down."

Tim sighed and flopped down on the couch.

"I've been having these weird dreams. Someone is talking. Sometimes it's Horatio. Sometimes it's you, Eric, Alexx... then people that I've never heard before." he said. "And sometimes they're not dreams. I hear it during the day, while I'm working, playing with the kids, when we... er... are having sex..."

Calleigh tried not to laugh and Tim got on his knees in front of her.

"I am madly in love with you." he said, making Calleigh's eyes widen slightly. "I have been since the day I met you. We dated okay? Then I was acting totally stupid and gave you up. I gave you up for my job. You swore to me that you'd never give me a second chance but obviously someone did. I..."

"_She's going home in a few months. She said she'll give you until March but then she's leaving. She can't be around you anymore." _

"Everyone says that the past eight years have happened but I don't remember one bit of it, until November. But I never stopped loving you. These past few months have been great. I've fallen in love with our kids Cal. They're amazing. But for a while I've been feeling like this isn't real."

"Do... do you want a divorce or something?"

"No. God didn't you hear me? I love you and our kids more than anything! It's just I went to bed one night, single and no responsibilities and then I woke up the next morning and I was married to you and had kids."

"That's not possible Tim. Believe me, you've been here the past eight years." Calleigh said.

"Then why don't I remember it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're lying to me?"

"I would never lie to you." Tim assured. "I just... I don't know what's going on."

"Then I guess you're not who I thought you were huh? You weren't the one who proposed to me, who married me, who watched T.J being born, who watched him grow up, who watched Ava being born, and be a wonderful father to them. I guess one day I woke up with a different man in my bed." Calleigh said. "Maybe this is your way of wanting a divorce."

"Calleigh, I don't want that."

"Then why are you acting crazy?" she exclaimed. "I... I saw you going back to normal after a few weeks when you had that dream."

"Calleigh that wasn't a dream! That was how my life was!"

"I don't want to talk about it Tim." she said quietly. "I'm going to bed."

Calleigh stood up and walked towards the stairs, leaving Tim kneeling on the floor.

"You know Calleigh you ask me what's wrong, then you don't believe me." he called.

---------S/C-------

_Tim found himself in his old bedroom back in his parents' house and let out a yelp, seeing someone sitting on his bed. _

"_Brad?" _

"_Hey Tim." his best friend greeted him._

"_Oh god..." Tim glanced around his old room. "I'm in hell aren't I? I'm dead? They let you come and take me?" _

_Brad laughed and shook his head. _

"_No. You're not dead and this isn't hell. This is where we talked most often." _

"_Why do you want to talk to me?" _

"_I think you're pretty confused right now. Right?" _

"_How do you know?" _

"_Hell man, if I was hearing voices I'd either be worrying about my sanity or be confused." _

"_I'm both. Wait, how did you know I'm hearing voices?" _

_Brad sighed and shook his shaggy hair out of his eyes. _

"_As you could tell, that is not your life with Calleigh and Ava and T.J." he said. "Right now you're in a coma." _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah. You got into an accident on your Ducati driving home from work one night. Since you're out of it, I've decided, as your best friend, to show you what life would've been like if you took the right path. Of course you being the idiot you are always chose the wrong path and you have to pay the consequences." _

"_Wait, but... so none of this is really happening?" Tim asked. _

"_No. It's a... vision you're having while you're in this coma." _

"_Am I... gonna come out of it?" _

"_Depends if you want to." _

"_Of course I want to!" _

"_Then I suppose you will." Brad said, standing up. _

"_Wait, you're leaving?" Tim asked._

"_Yeah." _

"_No! You can't just leave me here!" _

"_I'm gonna have to. Think things over. How you're gonna repair things with Calleigh when you regain consciousness." _

"_So I do have a chance of being with her?" _

"_I dunno. Depends on what she wants." _

"_Brad, you can't leave me hanging like this!" Tim yelled as his friend disappeared. _


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh jumped, hearing Horatio's voice behind her.

"How long have you been here?"

"Today or for the past few months?" Calleigh asked, glancing behind her. Horatio could see how tired she looked.

"Have you been here all night?" he asked.

"No. I just... didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not?"

"I'm just worried about him." Calleigh said quietly, turning back to Tim. "Sometimes I think he's waking up and other times it's like he's dead."

"Calleigh, he's going to be fine. The doctor said so. It's just going to take him sometime to wake up."

"How long is sometime? It's been four months already. I missed my plane to go back to New Orleans last night."

"You couldn't leave him."

"I don't know if I want to." Calleigh murmured.

-----------S/C---------

"Just please wake up Tim. I can't believe I'm even saying this but... I need you." Calleigh whispered, holding his hand in hers. "I know all we've done is fight over the past year but... you hurt me. You hurt me so bad. I'm not saying for us to go back to being lovers. I just... I just want our friendship back."

She leaned back in her chair and slowly fell asleep. The next thing she knew someone was waking her up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Calleigh glanced over her shoulder to see Alexx there. "What?"

Alexx pointed over to the bed and Calleigh was startled to see a pair of brown eyes staring intently at her.

"Oh my lord... Tim..."

"Hi." he mumbled hoarsely.

"How... how long have you been awake?" Calleigh asked.

"About six hours. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. A few more days here and I'll be good to go home." Tim said. Calleigh nodded and put on a smile.

"Well, since you're okay I uh... I'm gonna go." she said. "I have some last minute packing to do."

"Where are you going?"

"I've been transferred back to New Orleans."

Tim felt his heart drop. He couldn't lose her even more than he already had.

-----------S/C----------

A few weeks later...

"We'll keep in touch." Horatio said, hugging Calleigh.

"Yeah. Definitely." she walked over to Eric and hugged him.

"Bye Calleigh."

"I'm gonna miss you Eric." she smiled, hugging Valera. "You need to finally tell him."

Valera and Eric both blushed and Calleigh just smiled, going over to Alexx.

"Oh sugar I can't believe you're leaving." she sniffed, pulling her into a hug. "Promise to call me when you get there."

"I will." Calleigh cuffed Tyler along the side of the head, making him look on. "Aww come on Stringbean don't look so glum. You're a computer geek. You know how to send a e-mail."

Tyler smirked and pulled Calleigh into a hug.

"Not gonna be the same."

"Yeah, less cheerful." Tim sneered.

"Stop being bitter." Calleigh quickly hugged him. "Okay I'll see you guys..."

She walked out of the lab and gave a final wave as the elevator doors closed on her.

"Oh you're retarded." Eric said, turning on Tim. "You should've said something."

"I think she made it quite clear this past year how things are supposed to be between us." Tim said. "I'll be in Trace."

Valera followed him out and grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Well if Eric and I are gonna get together, you and Calleigh need to get back together. God knows there's no better match than you guys. If you two weren't so stubborn and admitted that you stupid then this wouldn't be happening. You're going after her."

---------S/C--------

"Just please don't go." Tim grasped Calleigh's hand tightly.

"Tim, I have to."

"No. No you don't. You can stay here. I'm sorry that I chose my job over you. I quickly realized my mistake."

"Tim, I'm not leaving because of you. The New Orleans Crime Lab needs me."

"I need you more. I am so in love with you Calleigh and I was a fool to let you go. All I'm asking for is one more chance."

"You lost it Tim. I'm sorry. I have to go." Calleigh pulled her hand out of his and walked towards the gate. She handed her boarding pass over and glanced back to Tim. "I am sorry Tim. I just... it's not going to work."

-----------S/C---------

Feeling defeated, Tim closed his apartment door and flopped down onto his couch. He saw his answering machine blinking and pressed play.

"It's me. Tim, I am sorry. But you hurt me so bad. We were so happy and you had to go and ruin it. You scared me when you got into the accident. I... I thought I'd never get to tell you I was sorry but I am. I do love you but... it's just... great now I'm changing my mind about going to New Orleans. I love you Tim. I always have and will but... I just... it won't work. No it will."

Tim stared at his answering machine, listening to Calleigh talk.

"I'm—." the message ran out and Tim sighed. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. He didn't know how long he sat there or when he had fallen asleep but there was an incessant knocking on his door. Tim got up slowly and limped over to the door, glancing through the peep hole. He frowned and swung the door open. Calleigh immediately jumped him, pressing her lips against his.

"I'm sorry." she said, tears streaming down her face. "I got off that plane and sat in your parking lot for three hours, not knowing whether to come up or not."

"I'm glad you did. I'm the one who's sorry. I was stupid. I should have never have pushed you away." Tim said, wiping the tears off Calleigh's cheeks. He pulled her face even with his and kissed her deeply. Calleigh pushed the door closed with her foot, never letting her lips leave Tim's.

"I do love you." she murmured, her green eyes locking with his brown ones.

"I love you too."

"I want us to be together again."

"So do I."

Calleigh wrapped her arms tightly around Tim and he hugged her back. Calleigh smiled, seeing a little black box on Tim's coffee table.

"What's that box?"

"I dunno." Tim admitted. "It was here when I got home with a note."

He walked into the kitchen and came back, handing Calleigh a paper.

"_Don't waste anymore time." _she read. Tim grabbed the box off the coffee table and opened it slightly. He held back a whistle and walked back over to Calleigh, taking her hand in his.

"Something happened to me when I was in that coma. I don't know how to explain it and if you're anything like the Calleigh in that dream then I'm not going to even try to explain it. But I do know this. I realized how stupid had been to push you away. I saw us together, being happy and I want that, forever. Hell, I didn't want to come out of that coma but I knew that you would still be there when I woke up. We would just have to work a little to get to that place in our lives. I know that we haven't been together for a year but life is too short and I agree with whoever sent that note. I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to be with you, forever."

Calleigh pressed her free hand to her mouth as Tim got down on one knee.

"I don't care how sudden this may seem. Calleigh, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"And then she said that I did a good job. And then she told Jerry he did a good job too. And then we started fighting over who she liked more." T.J talked a mile a minute and Tim finally looked up from his plate.

"T.J, you want to eat?"

"But Dad, she's amazing."

"Yes sport but she's also your 28 year old teacher."

"She's pretty."

Calleigh sighed and pointed her fork at Tim.

"He's definitely your son."

"Like there was ever any doubt." Tim grinned, glancing over at Ava. She had a frown on her face and was pushing her food around. "You okay princess?"

"Yep." she mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Why not?" Calleigh asked.

"I dunno."

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah. Can I go upstairs?"

Calleigh glanced worriedly at Tim, but he shrugged. She nodded and Ava scampered off.

"Excuse me..." Tim drawled, leaving the kitchen. He waited a few minutes then walked into Ava's room. She was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls. "Hey shorty."

"Hi."

Tim lowered himself onto the floor with a wince. He was getting too old for this.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing." Ava said. "Really, Daddy."

"Mhmm... so what's got you so glum?"

"I don't want Mommy to have a baby!"

Tim's eyes widened slightly. How did she...

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ava shifted uncomfortably. "Ava..."

"I heard you and Mommy talking." she said quietly, not looking up at her father. "Suzie at daycare says that she has a new little sister and all she does is cry and her mommy and daddy don't pay any attention to her. Besides, I like being the baby Daddy."

Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Yes, Mommy is going to have a baby. We can't reverse it. I don't care what Suzie at daycare said. The baby will sometimes cry but Mommy and I will not stop loving you. I promise. And... being the baby isn't fun."

"Yes it is." Ava argued. "I get spoiled."

"Come here." Tim pulled her onto his lap and looked down at her. "You wouldn't want a little sister?"

"No." Ava said firmly. "Then she'll be your princess. I won't matter anymore."

Tim tried to hide his smile.

"Yes you will." he kissed the top of her head. "And I don't care who comes alone you're still gonna be my princess."

"Really?"

"Really. Now do you want a little brother or sister?"

"No."

Tim sighed and shook his head.

------------S/C----------

"Where are we going?" Ava asked.

"Jesus, does she ever shut up?" Eric asked, turning the radio on. "Why do I have to come anyway?"

"Because you were the only one around." Tim replied.

"_Cause money can't buy me love." _the singer on the radio sang.

"Heh, that's true. Well unless you want a hooker." Eric laughed, changing the radio station. Tim threw him a nasty look.

"Daddy?"

Tim knew what was coming.

"What Ava?"

"What's a... a... a..."

"A hooker?" Eric supplied. He loved getting Tim frustrated.

"Yeah."

"Um..." Tim wanted to reach over and smack Eric. "A... it..."

"Ask Mommy." Eric smirked.

"No!" Tim pulled into a parking lot. "Come on. We're here."

"Where is 'here?'" Ava asked, now interesting in their destination. Tim unbuckled her from the booster seat and carried her into a pet store. "Why are we here?"

"Well... T.J has Buster so I figured that maybe you wanted a pet of your own sweetie." Tim said. "You want a fish?"

"No. Fish are boring."

"Besides they die in like a day." Eric said. Tim gave him another look. "You know I'm bad in public. Why did you bring me?"

"Because you're Uncle Eric and help out in most situations." Tim said through gritted teeth. "What about a turtle?"

"How about Daddy builds you a little aquatic zoo." Eric snickered. "Get her a real animal Speed."

Ava squirmed out of Tim's hold and walked around.

"Why do you have to cause trouble? Calleigh will kill me if I come home with another furry thing." Tim hissed.

"Well why did you bring her here?"

"She's four Eric. I figured she wanted a fish or something."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ava what do you got?" he asked.

"I want him." she said. "Daddy, I want him."

"What is it?" Tim peered at the tag on the cage. "A ferret... oh honey I..."

"Please?" Ava stuck her bottom lip out and gave Tim the puppy dog look.

"Oh no don't do that." he pleaded.

"Ooh it could be like in Along Came Polly." Eric grinned. "Keep him on a leash Ava."

"Yeah!" she smiled. "Please Daddy? He's sooo cute!"

Tim groaned and called one of the workers over. He put the ferret in a box and took him up to the counter. A bored looking middle-aged woman was ringing up Tim's purchases when Ava tugged on his pant leg.

"What?"

"You never did tell me what a hooker was."

Eric looked like he was going to burst from holding his laughter. The cashier looked highly amused. A few other customers looked appalled and Tim wanted to die.

"Forget about it."

"But..." Ava turned to Eric. "What is it?"

"Can you please go start the car?" Tim asked.

-----------S/C----------

"Mommy!" Ava ran into the living room and Calleigh looked up.

"Hey baby. What did you get?"

"Uncle Eric told me what a hooker was." Ava said. Calleigh blinked. "He said that it's a woman that sells sex. He said you and Daddy do it a lot."

"Eric..."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how old my daughter is?" Calleigh asked sweetly.

"Tim bought her a ferret."

"TIMOTHY!"

"Thanks a lot Eric. You know Calleigh, all I did was buy her a ferret. He told her about our s-e-x l-i-f-e."

"Daddy, I can spell." Ava said.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Tim asked.

"Mommy, if it makes you any happier, Uncle Eric didn't say what sex was. He said Daddy and you could tell me."

"I'm gonna take my leave." Eric said. "I love you Calleigh."

"Get out of here before I kill you Eric."

-------------S/C------------

Ava sighed and rolled the blue ball down the hallway.

"Ava, pick him up before he gets lost." Tim called, hearing the ferret's cage rolling around upstairs. "Remember when he fell in the hamper?"

Buster barked, seeing Alexander in his ball as it rolled into T.J's room.

"Get him out of here Ava!" T.J yelled. "He's annoying Buster."

Ava glared at her brother and tucked the ball under her arm. She ran into Calleigh and Tim's room and plopped down on the bed next to Calleigh.

"Mommy?"

"What baby?"

"T.J and Daddy are being mean to Alexander." Ava scowled.

"They just don't want him getting lost again honey." Calleigh pushed herself off the bed and looked at Ava. "Isn't someone's party starting soon?"

"No one's coming." she muttered, playing with the lid on the ball.

"Ava if you let him out..." Calleigh warned.

"I'm not Mommy."

"Good. Come on. Put him in your room. Your friends are gonna be here soon."

"I don't have any friends."

"You've been hanging around Daddy too much. Turning into a pessimist." Calleigh smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Ava sighed and went into her room. Tim glanced behind him, a roll of tape in his mouth. He was wobbling on a ladder, trying to hang streamers up.

"You should've done that before." Calleigh said, a hand resting on her stomach, the other on her back.

"You okay?" Tim mumbled around the tape.

"Yes Tim! I'm pregnant! My back hurts! I haven't seen my feet in a month! And it's all your kid's fault!"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. This is the last one." Calleigh muttered. "I can barely walk..."

Tim rolled his eyes and went back to hanging the streamers up.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me Timothy!" Calleigh snapped, lowering herself down onto their couch. "I'm not moving at all."

"It's okay. I'll do everything. I just want you to relax."

"Yes because the doctor said I'm going to go into labor at any moment." Calleigh said sarcastically. Her doctor had actually said it'd be about another week but she could go earlier. If the baby was anything like Tim, then he or she would be late so Calleigh highly doubted she'd go into labor in the next week.

"Hey people!" Eric and Valera walked in the door from the garage, Eric carrying their two year old daughter Jamie.

"T.J! Ava!" Tim yelled. "Your uncle and aunt are here!"

Valera walked into the living room and kissed Calleigh's cheek.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like a beached whale." Calleigh complained. Valera smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Hey are you gonna come and join us anytime soon? Your mother is getting a bit annoyed."

"Oh no. These past nine months have been joyful." Calleigh said sarcastically. "Morning sickness, weird cravings, having to pee every hour because he seems to think my bladder is a trampoline..."

"And of course," Tim said with a smirk, "this is my fault."

"Yes it is because you just can't keep your hands off me."

"Not my fault you're hot."

"Whoa, I don't need to hear this." Eric said. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Right here." Ava sulked.

"Honey, it's your birthday." Tim said. "Be happy."

"No one is coming are they?"

"They'll be here soon." Valera assured. "Come here and give me a hug."

Ava crossed the room and Valera pulled her onto her lap.

"Five years old... seems like yesterday you were just born." she smiled.

"I want to go in the pool." Ava said.

"Baby, your friends are gonna be here soon." Tim said.

"So? They know we're swimming. If they come." she mumbled, running upstairs. She came back a few minutes later, her swimsuit on.

"I'll take her out back." Valera said.

"I'll get that grill started." Eric added.

"If she's going in, can I?" T.J asked. Tim nodded. T.J quickly changed and ran outside.

"Now what can I do for you?" Tim asked, leaning on the ladder. Calleigh gave him a look. He gave her one of his smiles and walked over to her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." Calleigh insisted. Tim leaned over and kissed her gently. He frowned, feeling her tense up and grip his hand tightly. "Uh... I think Ava and the new baby are gonna be sharing a birthday."

"What?" Tim asked stupidly.

"I've been having contractions... for like... an hour."

"Baby why didn't you say anything?" Tim exclaimed.

"Because I didn't know if it was contractions or not."

"You've been through this two times and you can't tell if you're in labor or not?"

"It's Ava's birthday! She's already upset about the baby..."

"Oh so what are you going to do? Tell him, 'It's your sister's birthday so you're gonna have to wait a few hours?" Tim asked.

-------------S/C------------

A/N: Okay so originally this was gonna be the epilogue but it was so damn long so the epilogue is the NEXT chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim quietly opened Ava's door and found her asleep. He smiled and sat down on her bed, rubbing her back softly. She frowned and turned to look at him.

"Hey princess."

"Hi." Ava mumbled, clearly still not happy with her father.

"You want to see something?" Tim asked. Ava thought for a second, then nodded. Tim smiled and turned the light on as he pulled out his cell phone. He went through the digital photo album and stopped on a picture. "That's Nicholas, your little brother."

"Great. Another one." Ava sighed. "They're gonna team up on me now."

Tim shrugged.

"I'll stick out for ya. Tomorrow I'll take you to go see Mommy. How was your party?"

"Horrible. Buster jumped up onto the table, wrecking my cake." Ava said, a frown on her face. "Then he tried to eat Alexander. No one wanted to swim. Uncle Eric burnt the food."

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Are you staying home now?"

"Yeah. Mommy told me to come see you and get some sleep."

"Is she okay?"

"Mhmm. Tired, but she's okay. Did you feed Alex?"

Ava nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." Tim leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Daddy, what happened to your hand?"

Tim glanced down at his bandaged hand.

"Er... Mommy got a hold of it."

------------S/C----------

"Mommy!" Ava rushed into the room and Calleigh looked up from her magazine.

"Hey angel!" she smiled. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"I wanted you there."

"I know honey." Calleigh smiled sadly and stroked Ava's dark curls. "T.J, I'm not gonna bite."

"I saw Dad's hand." he mumbled, hiding behind Tim. Calleigh turned red and beckoned her son over. T.J walked over and hugged his mother.

"Did you guys see Nicky?"

"I didn't want to." Ava said quietly.

"Why not baby?"

"I don't like him."

"Ava..."

"Mommy, he ruined my birthday! Now it's his birthday!"

"It's still your birthday." Calleigh said. Tim walked in, a nurse behind him wheeling a bassinet in. "Thanks Elaine."

"You're welcome. He's a cutie. I swear he's the quietest baby in the nursery. Oh and these must be your other two." Elaine said, stopping the bassinet near Calleigh's bed. Tim grinned and walked over, peering down at his son.

"Yeah." Calleigh smiled. "This is T.J and this is Ava."

"I've heard a lot about you two from your mom. So are you happy you got a little brother?"

T.J nodded while Ava just scowled. Elaine gave them a sweet smile.

"I'll see you guys later." and she left the room. Tim gently lifted Nicky into his arms and sat down on Calleigh's bed. T.J wrinkled his nose.

"He looks like Ava."

Tim gave him a look.

"So now he took my looks too?" Ava asked. Tim looked at Calleigh, then at Ava.

"Nooo..." he said slowly. "There is this stuff called DNA and when you guys were born, Mommy's DNA and my DNA got mixed and is now your DNA. When T.J was born, Mommy's genes just came out on top. When you were born Ava, my genes came out on top. Now Nicky's here and my genes came out on top again. Just happens. You can't do anything about it."

"I thought science was for school." T.J whined. "Hey, he's not all you Ava! He's got my eyes."

-----------S/C-----------

"Quietest baby my ass." Tim groaned. "I got him."

"Thank you." Calleigh mumbled, burying her head in her pillow. Tim swung his legs over the side of the bed and tiredly wandered into Nicky's room. He stopped in the doorway, seeing Ava standing near his crib.

"Stop crying!" she whispered loudly. "None of us can sleep! Besides you're gonna lose your voice. Well that's what Daddy tells me when I scream all day long. But maybe that's a good thing. Then you'll be quiet."

Tim smiled slightly and leaned against the doorjamb. Ava shifted slightly and Tim saw her put something in the crib.

'_Please don't let that be the ferret.' _he begged silently.

"I don't understand why everyone makes a fuss over you." Ava said. "You're not even cute. You just came and... ruined my birthday. That wasn't very nice. Daddy and Mommy don't let me ruin T.J's birthday. I'd get a time out for that. But you're Nicky and everyone loves you so I guess it's okay. Here."

She pointed over to what she put in the crib.

"That's my teddy bear. You can rip it to shreds if you want. I won't need it where I'm going." Ava stomped out of the room, not noticing her father. Nicky, surprisingly was now quiet. Tim took the teddy bear out of the crib and followed Ava downstairs. When she had her hand on the doorknob, he finally spoke up.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You're supposed to be asleep." Ava said, looking at Tim, who was sitting on the stairs.

"Yes and so are you. Where are you going?"

"I'm running away."

"Oh you are." Tim said. "Where are you running away to?"

"I'm only telling you because I know you're not gonna come after me. I'm going to Nana's."

Tim scoffed. Calleigh's mother was known as 'Grandma' while his mother was known as 'Nana.'

"And how, princess, do you expect to get there?"

"I'll walk."

"Do you know where Nana lives?"

Ava thought about this. She had been there a few times but she didn't know where she was going.

"We live here, in Miami, Florida. Nana lives all the way up in Syracuse. That's in New York." Tim said. "Come here."

Ava stood by the door.

"Ava, I said come here."

She grudgingly walked over to her father and he pulled her onto his lap.

"I gave this to you." Tim said, showing her the teddy bear.

"You'd just take it back and give it to Nicky. I'm... I'm speeding up the... the... in-something."

"Inevitable?"

"Whatever."

"Now why would you be running away?" Tim asked.

"No one would have noticed I was gone." Ava muttered. "If they did, they wouldn't care. I'm not welcome anymore."

"Who told you that?"

"No one. I realized it on my own."

"Then you got some more realizing to do." Tim said. "I would be upset if you ran away."

"You'd still have Nicky and T.J."

"But what if I wanted my little girl?"

"Then make Mommy have another baby."

Tim snickered.

"Mommy said no more. Three are enough. Besides I don't want another daughter. You're all I need."

"You pay attention to Nicky."

"He's a baby sweetheart. I need to pay attention to him. What if Buster was trying to eat him?"

"Good. Let him. Get rid of both of them at the same time!"

"How do you figure?"

"Nicky would get eaten by Buster then Buster would die from in-something."

"Indigestion?"

"Yes."

"Nice plan but it ain't gonna happen." Tim said. "If you run away I... I won't have anyone to have a tea party with."

"Have one with Nicky."

"I don't want to though. I like having tea parties with you."

Ava didn't look to impressed.

"Ava, there are some things I like to do with T.J, like help him with his baseball or play video games. You, I like to have tea parties with and watch Dora and play Candyland. Nicky, he's just a baby so me and Mommy have to pay a bit more attention to him for a little bit until he can do things. When he gets older, I'm gonna like to do things with him too. I love you and Mommy loves you and T.J loves you and Nicky loves you too."

"No."

"Yeah. He woke me and Mommy up because he was crying so I went in to quiet him down. You were already in there though and he quieted down when you started talking. If you run away he'll be sad. He wants his big sister. So... will you please stay? At least until morning? I don't want you walking to Syracuse in the dark. Besides, I'm gonna make pancakes tomorrow morning and I know how much you love my pancakes."

Ava thought this over and nodded.

"Okay. You want to go back to sleep then?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

"I'd love to." Tim pushed himself off the stairs and carried Ava up to her room. He laid her down and pulled the blanket over her. Tim handed Ava her teddy bear. "I expect to see him only with you. I bought him especially for you. No one else."

Ava nodded and Tim kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ava mumbled. Tim walked over to the door and Ava stopped him. "Daddy?"

"What princess?"

"I don't want to run away anymore."

"Well that's fine by me." Tim smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Daddy."

"Night Ava." Tim walked out and stopped in Nicky's room. He was still quiet and now fast asleep. Tim smiled slightly. He had a feeling Ava was going to warm up to the baby very fast. Tim went back into his room and sighed, seeing Calleigh awake.

"Your voice travels." she teased.

"Thank you baby." Tim climbed back into bed and wrapped an arm around Calleigh's waist.

"So someone plans on running away?"

"Not anymore. I can change minds very quickly."

"Yes you can..." Calleigh smiled, looking down at her wedding and engagement rings. She looked back up to find Tim watching her with a loving look in his eyes. "What?"

"Just thinking about how very lucky I am that you came back to me." he replied. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't be here."

"No we wouldn't. So I think we can thank me for this marriage."

"I think we can." Tim leaned over and kissed Calleigh softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers getting tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. "But... if I never came out of that coma, then you wouldn't have had anything to come back to."

"I still have a question." Calleigh said as Tim moved on top of her and kissed her neck. "You made up that note right?"

"No. Really have no idea where the ring or the note came from." he said.

"Okay so the next time someone says, 'your husband has wonderful taste,' I'll say he didn't pick out my engagement ring, a ghost brought it to him?"

Tim suddenly stopped and looked up at Calleigh.

"Actually I think you're right. Baby, when I was in the coma I had this... dream I guess."

"You're finally going to tell me about this mysterious dream?" Calleigh asked. "After eight years?"

"Well first I want to have sex." Tim grinned, kissing her again.

"Too bad. Doc said 4-6 weeks. It's only been 2 weeks." Calleigh pushed Tim off her and he moaned, placing a hand over his heart.

"I'm in agony."

"You'll survive. If Eric survived after Maxine had Jamie, you'll survive." Calleigh said. "So this dream..."

"Alright," Tim propped himself up on his elbow. "I woke up and these little monsters came running in. They were screaming at each other, and get this... the little dark haired monster said, 'Daddy, he bit me.' Then this woman next to me woke up and it was you. So of course, the night before I was a bachelor and I was scared out of my mind. It was you next to me and I started yelling and cursing at the monsters to find out... ready? They were our kids, T.J and Ava."

"You're so full of shit." Calleigh laughed.

"I swear to God! So after a while I started hearing voices, which I now know were you guys really talking to me while I was unconscious. I didn't know that this was all a dream though so I thought I was going crazy."

"Was Nicky there too?"

"No. But you did think you were pregnant but you weren't. Then the voices got worse and you wouldn't believe me and thought I wanted a divorce. You went to bed and I came up after you. Then in the dream, I had a dream that I was talking to Brad. But now I don't know if that was a dream or not. He told me that this life that I now had was what was supposed to be if we stayed together. I was being shown what my life could've been like. Then I came out of the coma."

"So... you dreamt this and now this is how we really are? What about Nicky though?"

"I think Nicky wasn't shown because it wasn't sure if we were going to get back together or not."

Calleigh thought this over and nodded.

"You know, I could believe that." she said, then with a grin added, "if you wrote a book."

"Calleigh!"

She laughed and kissed him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." Tim kissed her back. "So I guess we were just lucky huh?"

"Pretty lucky. Thank God every day that we're together." Calleigh said. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, T.J, Ava, and Nicky..."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But you know, that was a stupid mistake almost ten years ago. We shouldn't worry about it anymore."

"Nope. Not everyone gets another chance at their life."

"Unless you're Ross and Rachel. They're dating, then they're on a break, then they get married, then they divorced, then they have a kid, then they're dating again..."

"Don't you dare mock my show." Calleigh snapped, trying not to laugh. "I was being serious."

"I know you were." Tim said seriously. "I told Ava I'd make pancakes tomorrow so you're relieved of breakfast duty."

"You're wonderful darling." Calleigh said dramatically.

"I know. Where would the world be without me?" Tim grinned.

"Very lost." Calleigh replied, a serious look on her face. "I would be at least. I was for that year..."

Tim kissed her deeply.

"That was in the past. This is our life now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

the end.


End file.
